Full Circle
by ghpcfan12
Summary: A Jarly fic ... that's all I've got right now because I don't know where this story is going to take me ... just that I am looking forward to the ride!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: For the purpose of this story, Lorenzo is still dead but Jason is not in jail for the crime. Additionally, my Carly is Tamara Braun's Carly. Not that I don't enjoy Laura Wright's performance as Carly, but I will always be a TB fan through and through.

Chapter One

Jason sat on the docks, sighing as his raked his hand through his hair. Sonny's words played over and over in his mind. "You need to claim your son, Jason." No, Jason didn't need to claim Jake, and he was getting tired of people trying to convince him that he did. Jason wished they would just leave him alone, in peace. Giving up Jake was hard enough without people trying to add their two cent worth. Closing his eyes, Jason released another sigh - this one full of the anguish he was feeling.

"Jase?"

Jason started and looked up to see his best friend, Carly Jacks, standing a few feet away from him. Her blue eyes had circles under them and were full of pain. Carly walked closer to him, sitting beside him on the bench, furrowing her eyebrows with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jason's answer was automatic. It was a typical answer - and revealed nothing. "You look like hell."

Carly smirked. "Thanks, Jase. I'm glad I can always count on you for your honesty," she teased softly. "I look like hell and I feel like hell."

"Jerry." Jason didn't even need to guess at what was bothering Carly. Finding out the man who'd held her and 13 other people hostage and almost killed her was the brother of her husband had been a real shock to Carly. Having to defend the man had to be affecting Carly's marriage.

Carly nodded, the wind blowing lightly through her blonde hair as her eyes clouded over. "Jax won't give up looking for him. Jane & I have begged him to let Jerry go, but he's being so stubborn." It was Carly's turn to let out an anguished sigh. "This is tearing our marriage apart, Jase. And you know the sad part? I'm starting not to care."

"That's not true, Carly, and you know it." Jason reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "You love Jax, no matter how hurt and angry you are."

Carly laughed bitterly, looking down at their hands laced together. This was familiar to her; Jason's touch made her relax and feel safe for the first time since Jerry had revealed his identity to Jax. "I love him, but I'm starting to wonder how in love with him I am. Jason, Jax is giving up everything for the man that almost killed me. For the man that almost killed Robin. For the man that killed - " she stopped suddenly.

"The man that killed Alan." It was something that Jason struggled with. Jerry Jacks had killed his father, and Sonny wouldn't allow him to even touch the man. He kept telling Jason they had bigger fish to fry, and would get around to making Jerry pay down the road. That was before Jerry's disappearance, of course. Jason used his other hand to reach out and smooth away a strand of hair from Carly's face. "I'm sorry, Carly."

Carly could hear the empathy in his voice and gazed at Jason, scrutinizing his face. "What's bothering you, Jase? Something's been eating at you for months now. Ever since that night." Her eyes pleaded with him to trust her, to tell her what was bothering him.

"I can't, Carly." Jason released her hand and stood up suddenly as his thoughts returned to Jake so quickly. Jason paced across the docks, trying to mask the pain in his heart but not able to. Jason was usually exceptionally good at keeping his expression neutral, especially around Carly, but tonight he was weaker. Tonight he was vulnerable. Tonight his whole world had come crashing down around him.

"Jason, I'm your best friend." Carly's voice was serious as she stood up and faced him, causing him to stop pacing. "I've loved you longer than I can remember, and I am here for you in absolutely any way you need me to be." Carly stepped even closer to him and placed a hand over his heart. "Let me be there for you, Jason, the same way you've been there for me all those times. Let me help you heal your heart."

Jason felt a jolt surge through him when Carly touched him. Jason felt his resolve weakening as her words re-played over in his head. "I love you too," Jason said honestly, knowing how grateful he was for her friendship. Even when Carly was hard to deal with, or when her 'help' hindered him more than anything else, Jason knew it came from a place of good within her. "You can't heal my heart, Carly."

Carly felt the same jolt within her as Jason took her hand and removed it. "Please let me try," she pleaded.

Jason waved and then surrendered. "I hate when you're so persistent." Jason allowed a half-smile to cross his face as he led Carly back over to the bench and sat down, tugging her down beside him. "I spoke to Sam's producer tonight. She told me about some things from Sam's past that were pretty mind-boggling. Apparently Sam used to create alias' in her past. She'd meet and marry rich guys and then drain them for every penny. Amelia thinks she's out to get me in the same way. Amelia provided me with a ton of proof."

Carly's brows furrowed. "I might've thought that a long time ago," Carly said slowly, considering Jason's words. "I've seem Sam give herself for you so many times, Jase. I just can't believe that her love for you isn't totally valid."

"I know. I think it's possible Sam might have come to town with that intent in mind, and might have been trying to seduce Jax or Sonny in the same way. But she's changed since coming to town, and I know she isn't trying to do the same to me," Jason agreed. "There's more, Carly. But before I tell you, you need to promise me that this is something you will not tell anyone about. This doesn't involve just Sam. And this is my decision, and no one else's. Carly, our whole relationship depends on you being able to listen but not tell anyone." Jason glanced at her, his eyes more serious than Carly had ever seen them.

"I promise, Jase," Carly whispered, reaching out to take his hands in hers. Her heart began to pound, suddenly getting a feeling that she wasn't going to be the same after this conversation was done.

Jason expelled a tortured sigh as he gazed down at his hands, locked with Carly's. Jason laced his fingers through hers and raised his eyes to meet hers. "When Elizabeth and I slept together all those months ago ... well, she lied about the father of her baby. I'm Jake's father, not Lucky." Before Carly could even react, Jason plunged ahead. "I never told Sam, but somehow she found out and has been lying to me about it ever since."

Carly felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't even react at first, as his words settled about in her brain. A small cry escaped her lips as her eyes filled with tears. Carly pulled one of her hands from Jason's to place it across her chest, trying to focus on her breathing. "Ohmigod, Jase," Carly finally managed. Her eyes sought Jason's, confusion etched across her face.

Jason squeezed her one hand tightly, his eyes never leaving her as she worked on controlling her breathing. "My life is extremely dangerous," he said quietly. "Elizabeth wanted to raise her son with Lucky in a safe environment with two loving parents and an older brother. Away from the danger my life could offer Jake." Carly's eyes narrowed as anger lit inside her. Jason noticed it and squeezed her hand again to keep her quiet. "I agreed, Carly. I don't want my son to become a pawn used against me. I want him to have as much love and happiness in his life, and Elizabeth & Lucky can offer that."

Carly's emotions were playing havoc inside of her. "I took away the first child that should have been yours," Carly whispered, taking Jason's other hand again. Her eyes were earnest and huge as she spoke. "You protected Michael with your life, Jase. He never felt more loved of safe than when he was with you. Even now, after I broke your heart for my  
own selfish needs, you'd give your life for my boys. I have no doubt you'd do that and more for Jake. You're an incredible man, Jason. Which makes you an even better father. Why deprive Jake of such a wonderful father?"

Jason's face was downcast as he listened to Carly. "Everything you're saying is exactly what I've thought a hundred times, Carly." With the exception of how he was Michael's father for a brief time. Jason hated thinking of the pain that time period had caused him. "I know what you're saying is true. But I know that as hard as it is to give Jake up, I have  
to do that if I love him. What I am tired of is Sam and her keeping secrets from me."

Carly paused. Jason's steering the subject back to Sam meant that him claiming Jake was not up for further discussion. Carly hurt - for Jason and for Jake. For the little boy that would never know the incredible man his biological father was. Carly also hurt at the fact that Elizabeth, the woman Carly was not fond of, could give Jason a child when Carly  
almost been the first one to do that. "You can't get mad at Sam for keeping secrets if you've never actually told her about Jake's paternity," Carly said quietly.

Jason pulled his hands free from Carly and turned a bit. Resting his forehead in his hands, Jason rubbed his temples. "I know it's hypocritical," Jason admitted, sitting up and gazing at the water in front of them. "I kept this huge secret from Sam and I'm mad because she lied to me? Yet - she's always lying, Carly. And the secret about Jake... I never meant it to go any further than me." And Spinelli and Lesley Lu, but Jason wasn't planning to add that. "If I am not claiming Jake ever, then there was no need for anyone to know. Especially Sam. It just causes more pain."

"Because Sam can never give you a child, and yet Elizabeth gave you one by accident," Carly stated with a nod. She completely understood. "You need to talk to Sam, Jase." It was inevitable, but Carly could tell Jason wasn't looking forward to the conversation. "What are you going to do?"

"You know how you said you love Jax but don't think you're in love with him anymore?" At Carly's nod, Jason continued, "I think that's how I feel about Sam. I love her, and I'd do anything to protect her. But my heart's not in it anymore. I'm not in love with her anymore."

Carly reached out and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, ignoring the surge of electricity passing through her body as she pressed herself against him. "I'm here anytime you need me," Carly said softly, leaning her head on Jason's shoulder. "Thanks for trusting me, Jase."

Jason inhaled the scent of Carly's shampoo, holding her close to him while he buried his face in her hair. He felt relief now that he had told Carly what he was feeling about Sam. As though by speaking his feelings out loud, they were truer and couldn't be taken back. Now he just had to talk to Sam, see where she stood, and see what was going to  
happen from this point forward. "Thanks for always listening, Carly. For - " his voice choked slightly. "For being the best friend I could ever have asked for."

Carly pulled back and lightly touched Jason's cheek before leaning forward and kissing his other cheek impulsively. "The same to you." She pulled herself from him and stood up, glancing at her watch. "I have to go pick up the boys from Sonny's and get them home to bed. Call me, Jase."

Jason saluted her teasingly, a half smile on his face. "Aye aye, Captain." Carly stuck out her tongue at him and blew another kiss at him before striding away.

Jason watched her go, frowning as he considered the feelings their conversation had brought him. In all the years he'd known Carly, they'd tried romance enough times to know that it was a disaster. Yet, as he leaned back on the bench, feeling more relaxed than he had in days, Jason knew that Carly owned much more of his heart, and his soul, than he was ever willing to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Jason got home from talking to Carly, he found Sam waiting for him. He glanced at her, his eyes stony. Dropping his keys on the desk, Jason walked towards her and folded his arms, not saying a word and waiting.

"I see Amelia told you," Sam said, her eyes downcast as she noted Jason's body language. With his arms folded, he was obviously holding himself away from her.

"For you to assume that, you have to have known she was planning to tell me," Jason answered, his voice calm but firm. "You've been lying to me for ... well, that's just it, isn't it, Sam? You've never been completely honest with me. You've been lying to me, and everyone else, since the day you came to Port Charles."

Sam's eyes welled up with tears. "Jason, let me explain," she said, holding up her hand to try and stop him from talking.

"Explain what, Sam?" Jason walked away from her, around the couch and over to the pool table. He couldn't watch her cry. Her big doe eyes had always affected him - especially when she was sad. Picking up a cue, he began pacing the table. "I know I'm not another conquest to you. I know you're not going to marry me and take all my money. Ironically? I'm not even that mad about your past. I'm mad, but not excessively mad. We've both got pasts, things we can't take back."

Confusion filled Sam's eyes as the tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Well, if you're not mad about that, then what are you mad at? You're obviously mad. Unless," she stopped suddenly as realization dawned. "You're mad about Jake," Sam concluded. Her eyes rose to meet Jason's, looking defiant.

Jason expelled a sigh and set the pool cue down as he once again faced Sam, all the fight blown out of him. "I'm angry and hurt that you didn't tell me you knew. Probably not as angry and hurt as you are that I didn't tell you to start with," he admitted. "How long were you planning to keep quiet, Sam? What do you expect to happen now?"

"I was keeping quiet until you told me yourself," Sam said quietly. "I'm your girlfriend, your fiancée, your lover and your friend. If there was one person in this world you should have told besides Elizabeth, it was me. Instead you tell Spinelli?" The hurt she had been keeping inside suddenly burst out from her. "To answer your second question, what do you think I want you to do? I want you to claim your son. We can help Elizabeth raise him."

"Do you think Lucky knows the truth, Sam?"

Sam stared at Jason, his quiet question resonating through her. "No, I would assume he doesn't or he wouldn't be walking around town bragging about having a son," she answered.

"Elizabeth and I intended to keep the secret from everyone," Jason emphasized. "Spinelli found out by accident when he was trying to prove himself to Lulu. He used the hospital mainframe to locate information no one else knew about and stumbled upon a paternity test."

"A paternity test that listed you as Jake's biological father," Sam interjected.

"Yes." Jason frowned slightly at her as he picked up the pool cue again and leaned over the table. Taking careful aim, he shot and the balls went flying. "Spinelli & Lulu have been sworn to secrecy and that is the end of it. I'm not claiming Jake, Sam. He's Lucky & Elizabeth's son, now and forever."

"But why, Jason? We could get married and - "

"And be a happy little family?" Jason cut Sam off as fast as her sentence had started. "You can't use my son to fulfill your fantasy, Sam. I'm sorry you can't get pregnant, and I know how badly you want to be a mother. But my son will not be the answer to your problems. I've made my decision and I'm standing by it, end of story."

"If I don't agree?" Sam asked, her heart breaking at his words. She knew her own were of no point - if she went against Jason she'd lose him.

"You don't have to agree. You just need to accept it," Jason stated. "But Sam, if you go against my wishes and tell Lucky or anyone else the truth, our relationship is over."

Sam wrapped her arms around her waist and shuddered at the look in his eyes, the emptiness as he stared at the pool table, intent on his own thoughts. She said not another word, just turned and ran up the stairs to her own room to be alone with her own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly was walking home to her house, trying to clear her mind before having to focus on her sons. She didn't want to concern them by being upset. They were precocious in that respect; especially Michael. Carly was taking a short cut through the park when she stopped cold. In front of her, sitting on a blanket enjoying a picnic, was Elizabeth with her children. A small gasp emitted from her as her eyes locked on the baby seat where Jason's son lay. Involuntarily, Carly approached them, completely forgetting how little she even liked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth finished settling Cameron in and was about to turn her attention onto Jake when she noticed Carly coming towards them. She groaned inwardly and steeled herself for the attack she was sure was coming. The only time Carly ever seemed to want to talk was when she was in attack mode. Elizabeth just prayed she wouldn't go overboard with the kids around. As Carly got closer to them, Elizabeth noticed the look in her eyes and felt her gut clench.

"I need to see the baby," Carly whispered, kneeling down at the edge of the blanket. She tore her gaze away from Jake and glanced at Elizabeth brokenly. "Please, Elizabeth. Let me see Jason's son."

Even though Carly had said the words very quietly, Elizabeth's heart pounded at her words. She opened her mouth to argue that Jake was Lucky's son, but the look on Carly's face stopped her. It was obvious Jason had told Carly the truth, for whatever reason. "Please just call him Jake, Carly," Elizabeth said softly. She turned Jake's seat towards Carly.

Carly nodded and offered a weak smile at Cameron, who was looking at her inquisitively. Then she looked at Jake. His big blue eyes stared back at her, causing tears to fill Carly's eyes. "Hi, Jake," Carly said softly, reaching out to stroke his soft cheek. She offered him her finger, which he grabbed tightly before blowing bubbles at her. Carly chuckled as a  
few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Jake, hearing Carly's laugh, smiled widely at her. "Can I hold him?" Carly asked suddenly, raising her eyes to Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth was watching Carly with a pained look on her face. It didn't escape her that her son's features were becoming more defined day by day. The more defined they grew, the more Jake began to look like Jason. "Of course," Elizabeth said quietly in answer to Carly's question.

Carly unbuckled the baby from his car seat and lifted him into her arms. "My name is Carly," she told Jake. "I have two little boys who are as handsome as you. They're older than you, but they love kids and I'm sure they'd love to play with you & Cameron when you're a bit bigger." Jake's eyes were wide as Carly spoke to him, focusing on her and smiling at her tone. "You're going to be a heart breaker when you get bigger, Jake."

Elizabeth watched her son in Carly's arms quietly. She didn't react when Carly made mention of her their sons playing together. Elizabeth had no idea why Jason had told Carly the truth, or what either of them expected, but nothing had changed in Elizabeth's eyes. When Jake began to fuss suddenly, Elizabeth held out her arms for him. "He probably needs to be changed."

Carly rocked Jake in her arms, looking at Elizabeth reluctantly. Exhaling a soft sigh, Carly bent and kissed Jake's cheek gently. "It was nice to meet you, Jake." Carly placed him in Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth rocked Jake as she watched Carly stand up and brush herself off. Jake's cries quieted, allowing Elizabeth a moment to think. "Carly," Elizabeth stopped her from walking away.

"What?" Carly looked Elizabeth in the eye, some of her usual hardness returning.

"I don't know what Jason told you," Elizabeth began. "But you knowing the truth about Jake ... well, it doesn't change anything. Lucky is still going to raise him as his son."

Carly's eyes flashed with anger as she took a step towards Elizabeth. "You see, Elizabeth, this is where I get confused. I know you've always loved Jason. And I know you've always wanted him. Sleeping with him last summer wasn't as much of an accident as you want everyone to believe. So what I don't understand is how you can take Jason's only child away from him so heartlessly when you claim to love him. Because not being able to be a part of Jake's life is killing him. And if that's how you love someone ... " Carly trailed off, a small hiss escaping her. "Then I feel sorry for your sons. Mark my words: when the truth comes out, the only ones that will be left by your side will be Cameron & Jake." Not giving Elizabeth the chance to respond, Carly walked away quickly, trying to force her anger down a notch.

Pain sliced through Elizabeth's heart at Carly's words as tears involuntarily filled her eyes. She lifted Jake to her shoulder after Carly walked away, whispering, "It's okay, Jake" as she rubbed her son's back to keep him calm. Looking over at her other son, sitting her so innocently playing and eating his lunch, Elizabeth prayed that Carly's warning would never come true and praying that Jason would never hate her for asking him to give Jake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Carly glared at the boiler in frustration, sweat beads lining the top of her forehead. She blew her breath out with a "phhhfffttttt", the loose strands of hair flying as she did so. "Can you not just work?" she muttered, using a wrench to turn the nut on the boiler. It slipped from her hand and landed on the floor with a loud clang.

"Need some help?"

Carly whirled around to see Jason standing there, his eyes twinkling as he watched her. "How long have you been standing there?" Carly asked irritably, not at all sure she was happy to see him.

"Long enough to know that whether or not you accept my offer, I plan to help you with whatever it is you're doing," Jason said, coming inside and shutting the door behind him. He bent and picked up the wrench, glancing at the boiler and waiting to for Carly to move out of the way. "What is it you're doing, anyway?"

"Trying to open that thingy to see what's wrong," Carly said impatiently, pointing at the offending object in front of her.

Jason fought the smile that wanted to break out as he noted the expression on her face. Carly was upset and angry, alright. But not at the 'thingy' that wasn't working. "Do you even know what

you're looking for?" Jason asked, unscrewing the nut and working on pulling the object apart.

Carly walked to the door, needing to put some space between them. She traced her fingers across the doorframe, trying to decide how to answer him. Her staff had been overjoyed when she'd offered to come down and look at the furnace, even if she had no idea what she was doing. Carly knew she'd been particularly rough to deal with that day, and taking the furnace apart was supposed to give her some relief. "No," she finally admitted. "I have no idea what I'm looking for."

While he was working, Jason had begun to sweat from the heat in the enclosed room. Stripping off his shirt, Jason tossed it aside and went back to working on pulling the furnace apart. When he heard Carly's answer, he dropped the wrench. It landed on the ground with a loud clang.

Carly jumped at the sound and whirled to face Jason. Her eyes immediately took in his muscled chest, the way his dampened body gleamed in the dim light. "Put your shirt back on," Carly managed to spit out before tearing her eyes away and whirling back to face the door.

Jason had noticed the look in her eyes. "I'll put my shirt on if you open the door," Jason replied, bending to pick up the wrench again. "It's too warm in here."

Carly's hand moved quickly to the doorknob. "I told my employees I'd take the machine apart, and then they could take it from there," she said distractedly, pulling on the door firmly. It was not

budging. Carly frowned, completely forgetting what she was saying to Jason for a moment. "Jason, the door. It's either stuck or ... " she trailed off as realization hit her. "Or we're locked in."

For the second time, Jason dropped the wrench with a loud clang. He walked to the door and grasped the doorknob before pulling with all his might.

It didn't move.

Jason gripped the knob with all his strength and pulled, but again, the door didn't move. He looked at Carly and sighed. "We're locked in here. Will anyone come down here to look for you?"

Carly's face was looking slightly panicked as she tried hard not to let her eyes lower below Jason's shoulders. His broad, muscled shoulders ... "Yes," Carly finally managed, pressing herself against the wall. "I told them to give me half an hour and then to come down and rescue me. I told them that would be enough time ... " she trailed off, finally able to force her eyes away.

"Enough time to take your frustration out on the poor, defenseless machine?" Jason asked, adding a bit of teasing to his tone to help Carly relax a bit. He could see she was stiff and wound up. Jason reached out and lightly touched Carly's arm, feeling the same electricity jolt through him as the day before. "Carly - "

When Jason's fingers touched her arm, Carly jerked away from him, her whole body responding to his touch. "So, did you talk to Sam?" Carly asked, taking a step away from Jason and inhaling sharply.

Jason walked over to the wall beside the door and slid down on the floor, figuring if she wanted to keep away from him, he'd let her. "Yeah," he muttered.

Carly looked over at him, but it seemed that one word was all Jason planned to answer with. "And?" Carly finally asked, when the silence stretched out for too long between them.

"And what?" Jason shrugged, glancing at Carly. Pain etched his eyes. "I told her if she told Lucky or anyone the truth about Jake, our relationship was over."

Disappointment filled Carly's eyes as she looked across the room. She didn't know why, but part of her was disappointed that he hadn't broken up with Sam outright. True, Carly had never been overly fond of Sam, but it wasn't her dislike of Sam behind her feelings. It was something Carly couldn't explain. Or something she wasn't willing to acknowledge. "Glad you worked things out then," Carly muttered, forcing herself to stand up and to walk away from Jason.

Jason watched her haul herself off the floor and begin pacing. His brow furrowed as his arms ached to reach out and wrap around Carly. His best friend, he reminded himself. Jason pulled himself up from the ground and walked towards her. Reaching her from behind, Jason touched her arms gently.

Carly stopped walking and stiffened at his touch but didn't pull away. Jason slid his fingers down her arms and across her stomach until they settled there, pulling her back against him. As her body began to relax against his, Jason rested his chin on the top of her head and exhaled the sigh that had been building in him. "I'm sorry, Carly," he said quietly. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but he felt her restlessness and knew it was because of him.

Carly leaned her head against Jason's chest, closing her eyes as the warmth his body exuded filled her. She inhaled the scent of him, feeling his damp skin pressed against her back. Tears pricked her eyes suddenly, causing her to stiffen again. "I can't do this," she choked out. Straightening, she pulled herself out of Jason's arms.

Jason watched her walk a few feet away from him, her words repeating through his mind. "What can't you do?"

Carly turned to face Jason, her eyes searching his. "You really don't know, do you?" A tear escaped her eyes and slid down her cheek. "Don't worry about it, then."

Jason lifted his finger to gently wipe the tear off her face. "Tell me what you meant, Carly." His voice was firm, although his touch was gentle.

Carly looked like she was about to answer him when they heard a noise at the door. Both turned towards it expectantly.

When it opened a moment later, both were surprised to see Jasper Jacks, Carly's husband, standing there. Jax looked just as surprised to see both of them; Jason with his shirt off and both of them looking flushed and sweaty. "The staff told me you had come down here to fix the furnace." Jax addressed Carly, his eyes roving across his wife curiously. "When you didn't come back, I came to check on you."

"I'm glad you did," Carly said hoarsely, avoiding his gaze and bending to pick up the wrench. "Jason was trying to help me fix it, and then we got locked in here. I almost developed claustrophobia."

Jason grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. "Carly didn't know what was wrong with it to start with so I wasn't sure how to fix it."

Jax nodded at Jason. "Thanks for trying, anyway. I'm not sure why Carly offered - " he trailed off, feeling the tension in the air. "We've called a repairman in."

Jason glanced over at Carly, who was doing her best not to look at either man. "Call me if you need anything." Without waiting for her to reply, he left. Perhaps it wasn't the most effective thing to say, but Jason didn't know what else to say. His mind was working overboard, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

After Jason left, Jax looked over at Carly. "What did I just walk in on?" His voice was quiet, not knowing what to expect from her. Things had been strained between them ever since their quick

wedding.

Carly shrugged. "It was too hot and stuffy in here for real conversation."

"Why would you need to call him with anything?"

"I always call him if I need anything," Carly reminded her husband. "Jason is my best friend."

"I need to tell you something," Jax said suddenly. The change in subject threw Carly momentarily, but she looked at her husband expectantly. "I'm going out of town."

Carly's whole body recoiled. "You're what? Why?" Before Jax could even answer, Carly groaned. "Your blasted brother is in trouble again." Jax continually leaving to rescue Jerry was the biggest issue in their marriage.

Jax frowned. "Jerry's my brother." Deciding this part of the discussion was over, he turned, intending to head back up to the lobby.

"And I'm your wife," Carly retorted. "A fact that has never seemed to matter to you and apparently still doesn't. I'm tired of playing second fiddle to Jerry, Jax. Your brother is a grown man who

continually puts himself into trouble. It's time you made a choice." The words were out of Carly's mouth before she had a chance to even consider what she was saying.

Jax stopped cold and turned to face Carly. "Are you serious? If I leave to go help Jerry, our marriage is over?" His eyes challenged hers.

Carly suddenly realized the weight of the words she'd just spoken. "Maybe," she said, not trying to play games or be flippant. "The survival of our marriage depends on how well we survive the first few months, Jax. We can't do that if you're not here to work on it with me. This may be something that could end our marriage."

"I'll take that risk," Jax said, coldness seeping into his voice as he glared at Carly. "Somehow, I think if it was Sonny constantly leaving, you'd have more patience."

"Don't you dare bring Sonny into this! He has nothing to do with our marriage!" Carly cried angrily.

"That's where I think you're totally wrong." Finished, Jax turned on his heel and headed back up to the lobby.

Carly took three steps after Jax before lowering herself to the ground as tears seeped from her eyes. "It's not Sonny interfering in our marriage," she whispered to herself. "It's me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jason opened the door to his penthouse cautiously, wondering if Sam was home. The past three weeks had worn on both of them as Jason struggled with another of Sam's betrayals and Sam struggled with the fact that Jason did not want to reveal Jake's paternity. Jason had sensed a bigger struggle within Sam regarding the fact that Elizabeth was Jake's mother. Sam hadn't liked Elizabeth a lot before he'd slept with her. Now that she was the mother of his child, it was even worse. Determining that Sam wasn't home, Jason closed the door to the penthouse and dropped his keys on his desk with mild relief.

Jason's thoughts turned to Carly as he plopped himself down on the couch and stared into space. He hadn't seen her since that afternoon three weeks earlier at her hotel. Jason wasn't sure if she was ignoring him or if he was ignoring her. Sure, neither had called the other. Yet they usually saw each other at least once or twice a week in passing. Carly had been a constant so long in his life that Jason was keenly aware of her sudden absence. What he wasn't aware of was the reason for her disappearance. Nor the reason he hadn't reached out to her.

Except the most obvious reason in the entire world.

A sudden loud knock at the door startled Jason out of his reverie. He got off the couch and went to the door, throwing it open. "Sonny."

Sonny Corinthos walked inside. "We have business to discuss."

Jason sighed. "The last thing I want to deal with right now is a mob war," he sad wearily, shutting the door behind Sonny and turning to face his best friend. "What now?"

"Ric paid me a little visit this morning. He's hinting that he has some major clue that will tie you to Lorenzo's murder. You told me before that you didn't think you were sloppy enough to leave anything behind. Now I'm back to ask you to think harder - just in case. Because if we can think of anything, I can get Diane started on this." Sonny paused and sighed. "We need to get ahead of Ric before he gets too far ahead of us."

Jason put his hands on his hips and furrowed his brow in concentration. "I walked in, saw Lorenzo alone in his living room and shut the door behind me. He turned to look at me, said "Morgan" and then I shot him with a silencer. He fell, I took care of all the evidence. I can't imagine what Ric has, Sonny. It was a textbook job."

Sonny pursed his lips. "I don't know either," he admitted with a sigh. Walking away from Jason and towards his fireplace mantel, he smiled at a picture of his sons Jason kept there. "Carly's getting a divorce, by the way," Sonny said off-handedly.

All of Jason's other thoughts flew out of his head. "What? Why?" And why hadn't she told him?

"She told me this morning. Jax took off after Jerry for the umpteenth time, and Carly's had enough." Sonny sounded smug, and Jason was grateful his friend was not looking at him. He was having a hard time getting a handle on his emotions. "I always knew it would never work out."

"You never wanted it to work out," Jason pointed out, sounding somewhat distracted. "How is Carly handling this?"

"She seems fine." Sonny's tone told Jason that he hadn't really cared. "She's better off without Jax in her life. He wasn't right for her."

Jason eyed Sonny for a moment, debating the wisdom in the question he was about to ask. He shrugged, deciding to take the risk and ask anyway. "Is there anyone besides you that you'd consider 'right' for Carly?" Jason's tone gave away nothing.

Sonny frowned and turned to face Jason, his face puzzled. "Of course there is, Jason. What makes you ask that?"

Jason couldn't help but smile at his friend, the man he considered a brother. "You did everything in your power to stop Carly from marrying Jax. You hated when she was with Lorenzo and AJ. The only man you've ever approved of her being with was you."

"And you," Sonny pointed out, even though Carly & Jason had been long before Sonny's time with her. He raked his hand through his hair in a totally Sonny-like gesture of frustration. "Am I happy that Carly will be free again soon so I can pursue her? You bet. Carly always has and always will be better off as my wife, Jason. She's the mother of my sons."

Jason struggled hard not to react to his statement. "I guess that'll be up to you to convince Carly."

Sonny nodded. "Anyway, back to Ric. I'll talk to Diane, tell her what you said. Maybe there's a way she can dig the information out of Ric. We need to know what he has on you." He eyed Jason suddenly. "You're distracted lately, Jason. It's about Jake, isn't it?" Even though it was a question, Sonny didn't wait for an answer. "This is tearing you apart and making you forget things you'd never normally forget." He smirked as he used Spinelli's word for Jason's recent emotions. "Feel like talking about it?"

Put on the spot so suddenly when Jason was just beginning to relax, he couldn't stop the 'deer in headlights' look from crossing his face. "No." The word was simple and not up for debate.

"Alright, man, but you need to deal with this. Talk to someone, even if it is Spinelli." Sonny's face displayed what he thought of that idea. "As long as you can understand his version of English. But Jason, you have got to tighten up. You're too good to lose, and if you're not careful, you might make a mistake that we can't fix."

Jason nodded, his eyes serious. "I know, man. I promise I'm doing the best I can."

Sonny clapped Jason on the shoulder and headed to the door. "Let me know if you ever do want to talk, Jason. I'm always here for you." With a quick grin at Jason, Sonny left, shutting the door behind him.

Jason stared at the door a long moment before exhaling the sigh building within him. Jason wasn't ready to tell Sonny about Jake, and how could he even begin to explain the feelings that were growing inside him where Carly was concerned?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly perched on a bench, careful to keep her eye on where her younger son was playing on the playground equipment. Leticia had taken Michael to a friend's house, so Carly took Morgan to the park. She'd been back in Port Charles for a few hours, fresh from the Dominican where she'd obtained her divorce. Carly looked down at her left hand, bare of all the rings Jax had given her. She felt sadness slice through her again at the fact that her marriage to Jax was over, but she knew it was for the best. He was still away, chasing after Jerry and all the antics that followed his brother around.

"Penny for your thoughts, cousin?"

Carly was startled out of her thoughts by the voice that spoke to her. Looking up, she smiled with affection when she saw Lucky. "Hi!" Carly gave him a friendly hug, glad their relationship had mended over the years to be friendly. Not close, but they got along. Especially for the sake of their kids. Lucky had the boys with him. "Hi Cameron. Do you want to play with Morgan?" At the boy's nod, Carly knelt down and pointed to the sandbox. "He's building a big sandcastle and I bet he could use some help. Why don't you go over?"

Lucky nodded at Cameron and the little boy ran over to Morgan. They settled happily in the sandbox together. "It's a nice day to be out in the fresh air," Lucky commented, settling himself beside Carly on the bench and pulling Jake's stroller closer to them.

Carly tried hard to look un-interested as she gazed at Jason's son, sleeping in the stroller. "It's a beautiful day," she agreed, her voice wistful. The one thing she'd always wanted to do before Sonny was have Jason's child. Now that Jake was here, Carly felt drawn to him. "He's absolutely the most handsome baby, Lucky," Carly said, lifting her eyes to Lucky's with a small smile.

Lucky smiled proudly as he gazed down at the child he thought was his own. "He is, but I'm biased." His eyes sparkled. "Elizabeth had to work today so Daddy and the boys are enjoying a men's day."

Carly chuckled. "What does a men's day entail?"

"We went and lifted weights this morning, and this afternoon we're girl watching." Lucky's face was as serious as he could keep it and his tone was teasing.

"Glad to see you're introducing the boys to the proper way of life." Carly teasingly punched Lucky on the arm as she leaned back against the bench. "I know he's sleeping, but could I hold him? It's been so long since Morgan was that little."

"Sure. He's a good sleeper, he shouldn't wake up." Lucky carefully lifted Jake from the stroller and into Carly's arms. Then he glanced over at Morgan and Cameron, relieved to see them still playing happily together.

Carly looked down at him, her whole heart melting as she held Jason's son close to her heart. A mix of feelings she didn't understand flowed through her as she traced his cheek lightly. When Jake stirred in her arms, Carly slid her finger into his small hand, smiling as he grabbed it and squeezed before falling back into the deep sleep he'd been in. "Babies are such miracles," Carly whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. Tears slid down her face, surprising her.

Lucky was also surprised about the tears on her face. "Are you okay, Carly?" Watching her hold his son, Lucky sensed she was battling emotions within her. "Are you pregnant?"

Carly laughed hollowly. "No, I'm not." She reluctantly tore her eyes from Jake and looked at Lucky. "I just got home from the Dominican. I divorced Jax."

Lucky widened his eyes, not knowing what to say. "Wow."

Carly gave him a wry smile. "Yeah, that was what I was thinking when he left me to go running after his brother. Again. Jax can't seem to stop being the knight in shining armor for everyone, even at the expense of our marriage." She tried to keep her tone light, but the pain and anger seeped through nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Carly." Lucky's voice was sincere. "You deserve better than that. I always thought Jax was better than that."

"That's the problem." Carly's voice broke. "I did too."

Lucky's pager suddenly went off. Frowning, he unclipped it from his belt and then used his cell phone to make a phone call. "Right, Mac. I'll be right in," he said as he completed his call.

Hanging up, Lucky faced Carly, his voice filled with regret. "I got called into work. I have to go now - I need to drop the boys off at Audrey's until Elizabeth is done work."

"Oh, don't do that, Lucky!" Carly exclaimed, her face frowning in disappointment. "The boys are playing nicely together. And look," Carly nodded her head their way. "Leticia's over there now

too." The nanny had settled herself on the sandbox and was playing with both boys. She looked up and waved at them when she noticed them looking at her. "I'll keep the boys until Elizabeth is done work." Carly suddenly realized what that meant, but she didn't care. She'd cross hell or high water to spend time with Jason's son.

Lucky couldn't hide the surprise that crossed his face. "Are you sure you didn't have a personality change while you were in the Dominican?" he asked carefully, knowing Carly's penchant for anger when she thought she was crossed.

Carly smirked. "If you're asking if I like your children's mother any more than I did before I got my divorce, then the answer is no. If you're asking me if I can handle seeing Elizabeth as the mother of the child my son is playing with, the answer is yes. I want to do it, Lucky." Her eyes met her cousin's earnestly. "Morgan has so few friends his own age, and they really are playing nicely together."

Lucky looked over where Cameron was now happily burying Morgan in the sand and his hesitation slipped away. "I'll call Elizabeth when I get to work and let her know. Jake's diaper bag is under the stroller. Be a good boy for Carly, Jake." Lucky bent and kissed the top of his son's head gently. "Thanks, Carly."

"Ice cream for a treat is okay too, right?" Carly added, thinking the boys may like the cool treat after their playtime.

"Definitely." With one last wave, Lucky left.

Jake yawned and stretched in her arms. As Carly glanced down at the little boy, she frowned and reminded herself that she would never have Jason's child. She felt excessive jealousy trying to seep its way through her and she shuddered.


End file.
